The invention relates to a display of a dot matrix type and to a telephone having such a display.
An LCD display is used in connection with e.g. portable telephones as part of the user interface of the telephone to display various items of information, such as entered numbers, telephone status and menus. In addition to these varying data, the display shows a plurality of different icons. These icons may comprise a battery bar, a signal strength bar, and icons for data call, fax call, voice mail, etc.
The desire of showing ever more items of information in the display involves a need for a larger display area. In a dot matrix LCD display, a dot is produced by establishing a voltage difference across a voltage-sensitive medium by means of two electrodes. These electrodes are arranged as intersecting paths or wires (x, y) connected to respective x, y drivers along the edges of the display. In addition to the need for a larger display area, the users also want the telephones to be of minimized volume. It being known that the display must be capable of showing a plurality of different icons informing the user of various states, many manufacturers have decided to establish icon rows in which individual dots are designed in accordance with what the icon is to show, e.g. "ABC" or a telephone. This is an excellent solution, since an icon appears as a single dot, which saves connections.
However, the icon row involves the problem that no connecting lines or wires can be run past the icon row, and such wires must instead be run on the opposite display edge. If it is desired to arrange the icon row above the dot matrix area in a telephone, the wires from the dot matrix area to the display drivers on the glass discs must be run below this. As a consequence, a dead zone in which no other activities can take place, will be formed below the dot matrix area. This dead zone will typically be positioned in the transition between display and keypad. This is extremely unfortunate, since a telephone frequently comprises one or more mode-specific keys whose function is shown in the display--separated by this dead zone.